Payphone
Payphone est une chanson intrépèter par le groupe Maroon 5. Paroles. Adam I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone baby It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You said it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Chorus I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone baby It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more fucking love song I'll be sick You turned your back on tomorrow Cause you forgot yesterday I gave you my love to borrow But you just gave it away You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care I know I’ve said it before But all of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Chorus I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I've spent on you Where have the times gone baby It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this And all those fairytales are full of shit One more fucking love song I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone… Khalifa Man fuck that shit I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing Made it from the bottom Now when you see me I'm stunning And all of my cars start with the push up a button Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it Switched the number to my phone So you never could call it Don't need my name on my show You can tell it I'm ballin' Swish, What a shame could have got picked Had a really good game but you missed your last shot So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could've saw But sad to say it's over for Phantom pulled up valet open doors Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for Now it’s me who they want So you can go take that little piece of shit with you Adam Chorus I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone baby It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more fucking love song I'll be sick Now i'm at a payphone Catégorie:Chanson